


Pillows.

by lornemalvo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Wade is too, colossus is one soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: Colossus always had his bed covered in enough bedding to furnish an entire hotel.





	Pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super short drabble i wanted to do. not proofread sorry!!! i take requests too hit me with your best shot.

drabble drabble established relationship wade asks about why colossus has so many fucking blankets and pillows on his bed when he's literally a goddamn radiator

It seemed like every time he was brought back into Colossus’ room , more pillows or blankets appeared on the mans bed. It was like, a really comfortable bed, but jesus he felt like he was being smothered sometime. The mound of blankets that were thrown onto the bed carelessly almost rivaled Colossus in size. It never really bothered Wade until he finally broke while he and Colossus were carelessly fucking. Colossus had come home and thrown Wade onto his back, must’ve been a rough day.

The beginning of it was great, no one was home for the first time in weeks, so they could get into it without having to wait until two in the morning. However, every time Wade lifted a leg to try to gain some grip on the bed and rock his hips back up against Colossus, his fucking foot slipped and he lost it.

“Colossus, you’ve gotta get rid of these blankets. They're harassing my vibe of getting my colon ruptured by your dick.”

Piotr laughed and pressed a hand to Wades throat, pinning him to one of the pillows and continuing his harsh thrusts. 

“I thought you might like the softness, дорогая.“

“I mean, fuck, yeah,” Wade arched his back up against the mans chest, throwing both of his arms around his neck and pulling him down to whimper into his ear, “But I can’t get a fucking grip on you.”

Wade almost shrieked when his legs were grabbed and pushed up to his chest, but he swallowed the noise and only let whispers and whimpers fall out of his mouth. He slapped at one of the hands and moved it down to palm at his dick. The ridges on Colossus’ hands, his whole body really, always made his vision go white and his breathing raggedy. This was going to be a quick fuck, he knew it, but there was always more to come when they had the house to himself so he never really minded.

“If you keep doing that, it ain’t gonna last baby boy.”

“Yes. Me too.”

God, this guy was always so fucking formal, even when he was blasting through his ass with no care in the world. Wade was caught up in thinking and rambling when he burst unexpectedly, crying out while his legs twitched and jerked and he spent himself over the mans hand. Piotr followed soon behind, letting Russian fall from his lips while he sat still and filled Wades ass. His stomach too, probably. Wade always half expected to spit out the mans cum when they finished.

Colossus stayed for a moment, just breathing over onto Wades sweaty forehead before he pulled out, sitting back on his heels on the bed. He laughed when Wade reached down to drag some of the cum onto his finger, playing with the viscosity before running the finger over his tongue.

“Y’know I always half expected you to flood me with molten steel. I guess the fact that its shiny is okay, That would be really fucking cool, though. Metal dick for real.”

“Sh.”

The bed creaked when Colossus moved off of it to slide into the bathroom and wet a washcloth for his partner, tossing it to him when he reentered before crawling into the bed.

“You really should get rid of some of these blankets and pillows. You're only housing two people in this bed, its like an army supply store right now.” The cool cloth felt good against his skin, and he motioned for Colossus to pass his hand over so he could wipe at the mans fingers.

“I like soft things, believe it or not. You are as soft as they come, next to only one thing. My bed.”

“Jesus, I cant hear you over the sound of my heart fluttering and having a million orgasms. Just busting nuts and flooding into my bloodstream. My blood is just cum now, so thanks for that.”

The washcloth was tossed onto the ground and landed with a wet slap.

“You are soft.”

“You’re fucking dumb.” Wade liked the little side comment, though. He hadn't thought of himself as soft since he was born.

“Fifteen minutes?”

“Cool your jets, you under-developed throw away Transformer. My ass has to heal.” There was a pause. “But yeah, like fifteen minutes.”

Colossus laughed and started to throw the bulk of blankets and pillows onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> дорогая - darling


End file.
